Steering columns for motor vehicles are often provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column's position by an operator of the vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator, and a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward or away from the operator. The steering column may be configured to absorb energy in an impact situation. In a vehicle impact situation, the steering column should remain in a fixed position in order to allow optimal performance of the energy absorption function as well as other functions of the steering column.